The Chains That Bind Ch 2
Chapter 2: The Dream Queen Gets a Quest The Oracle was walking through the crowd of campers and stopped in front of the sleeping form of Kat Sandmin, a friend of mine from the Hypno’s cabin. She had helped me not long ago when a friend of mine learned about my blessing, but I wasn’t ready for him to know and she erased his memory of the event. I later told him, and he understood. Kat opened her eyes and took a quick look around to see the other campers looking at her and the fog cloaked figure in front of her. Then Rachel spoke: “Child of sleep, it is time for you to rise, because staying here may not be wise. An enemy of all is breaking free of his bed, The five links of the chain, you must thread. The gardener and hammer will stand by your side, and your foes will try their best to misguide. But even if you fail on your quest, you’ll have some time to get some rest.” Rachel’s eyes turned back to normal and everyone looked shock at the prophecy. It sounded like it could be more dangerous than a lot of the other quests and even more surprising was that the quest was given to a child of Hypnos, the god of sleep. Kat on the other hand simple watched as Rachel slumped into a chair that another camper had grabbed, let out a load yawn (that caused several other campers to fall asleep instantly), and outstretched her arms. “Alright,” she said as she jumped to her feet, “I’ll need someone from Demeter’s cabin. Erika, will you come with me?” she asked looking over toward the redhead. She looked back at Malcolm and for a second I thought she would refuse, but she looked back and began to nod her head. “I would like nothing more than to get back at the ones that did this to Malcolm,” she said with a smile on her face that made it look like she had gotten a treat for doing something good, Malcolm on the other hand placed his head in his hand and just shook his head. “I’m not in that bad a shape,” he said before almost falling over when his crutch slipped on a rock, but he regained his balance soon after. She looked worried but just patted him on the shoulder and turned to face Kat again, waiting for her to pick the next member. “You still need to pick the hammer,” said Chiron who had been in the background until that moment. He looked over toward some of the Hephaestus campers as if trying to see which one she would pick. “I’m sure any of the Hephaestus campers would enjoy going on this quest. How about you, Gear?” A large boy stood up. He was new to the camp, but made a big impression on the rest of us after he made a bronze chainsaw that got away from him and began to saw up half the cabins in camp. His real name wasn’t actually Gear, it was Mike Geres. He could make a sword faster and sharper than anyone at camp, plus he could bend metal to any shape at will; something only a few children of Hephaestus are born with. I thought it was a good pick and I began to walk toward my cabin to get some sleep. I could tell Kat what Hermes had told me in the morning before she left. “No,” I heard come from behind me. I turned around to see that Kat had lifted her hand to make a stop motion at Gear, who has taken aback as he thought he was a sure pick. “But he is one of the best Cabin 9 members at camp right now. Who from the cabin did you have in mind?” Chiron questioned as he looked at some of the other members, but none of them seemed really enthusiastic about going. “None of them, I choose Nolan Swift.” Chapter 3: Don't Make Me Angry [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111